St. John Family (Video Game)
The St. John Family is a family that was first encountered in "Starved For Help" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Soon after the outbreak they were threatened by the Save-Lots Bandits into providing food and drugs for safety. To cope with the demand the family began luring in survivors to kill and trade as meat, they resorted to eating this meat themeslves and became accustomed to their cannibalism. They are the primary antagonists of the episode "Starved For Help". Overview Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia The St. John Family is a farmer family and they have a dairy in Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Travelier Motel This family is first seen at the Travelier Motel. Andy and Danny come to the Traveiler Motel and offer food for some gas to the Motel Survivors. Later, Andy and Danny invite the survivors to their dairy farm. St. John's Dairy Farm Lee's group, Andy, and Danny come to the dairy farm together and meet Brenda. First, Andy, Lee, and Mark check the fences. Later, Mark is shot in the shoulder by bandits. Lee and Mark head back to the dairy and Brenda sees an injured Mark. She takes Mark and brings him inside the house. After, Lee and Danny go to look for nearby camps and meet Jolene. Later, Lee finds Clementine's hat in the camp. Lee or Danny shoot Jolene (Determinant) and they head back to the dairy farm. At night, Brenda cooks dinner for the survivors. At home, Lee goes to check on Mark but learns that Mark's leg were cut off by the family for dinner and Lee understands that the survivors are being served Mark's legs. Lee tells the group and family that the dinner is Mark's legs and the St. John's take the group prisoner in a abattoir. In the abattoir, Larry dies and Lee's group escape from it and encounter Danny. Danny and Lee fight with each other and Lee beats Danny. Lee can choose to kill or spare Danny. Later, Lee encounters Brenda in the house. Brenda takes Katjaa and threatens Lee. A zombified Mark appears and bites Brenda on the neck, allowing Katjaa and Lee to escape from the house. Outside the house, Lee encounters the group and Andy, who took Duck and threatens Lee. Lee and Andy fight with each other and Lee beats him and can either kill or spare Andy. Lee's group escape from the dairy after that. If all three are killed then there's no one left to run the dairy. If Andy and/or Danny are spared, it is unknown what the fate of the family is as it's unknown if they were able to escape/hide from the the walkers or if they were devoured and killed by them. Members * ''Brenda St. John'' * Andrew St. John * Danny St. John * Terry St. John Killed Victims This list shows the victims St. John Family has killed: * David Parker (Caused or Indirectly Caused) * Travis (Indirectly Caused) * Jolene (Determinant) * Mark (Caused, Alive) * Larry (Indirectly Caused, Alive) * Brenda St. John (Indirectly Caused; Herself, Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies, animals and possibly people Deaths * Danny - Impaled with a pitchfork by Lee. (Determinant) * Brenda - Bitten by an undead Mark. (Alive) * Andrew - Kicked into an electric fence or shot in the head by Lee. (Determinant) Trivia * The St. John Family are the only knowingly cannibalistic group encountered in the Video Game, however the Save-Lots Bandits and several Motel Survivors were fooled into eating human flesh by the St. Johns. Appearances Video Game Season 1 * "Starved For Help" Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Families Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters